things you didnt know about the Inuyasha cast
by hellfire014
Summary: thing you didnt know or didnt want to know about your favorite IY characters
1. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own this story. 

Hi, this is your host, Hellfire014, here to tell the 'truth' about the Inuyasha characters. Lets start with you, Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha walks in, blowing kisses to his fan girls. 

So, Inuyasha, is it true that you've been sleeping with Kaede behind Kogome and Kikyo's back

"WHAT!" Kikyo and Kogome came running out with their bows, and shot the heck outta Inuyasha.

Ouch, moving on

"No, its not true, I hate that old bat!" said Inuyasha, with arrows sticking out of him.

"I love you Inuyasha!" yelled Kaede smiling from backstage, "and what you do with me at night"

"I never have been doing anything with you, in day or night!" Inuyasha retorted.

Moving on

So Inuyasha, I've heard that you like getting sat by Kogome

"WHAT?" yelled Kogome from backstage.

"My god her panties are hot" Inuyasha said silently, but not enough for Kogome to hear it.

"SIT BOY"

"OWWWW, THAT HURT GODDAMNIT"

"PERVERT"

SHUDDUP

Ok, Inuyasha, when you dared Kogome in my last fic to take off your top, how did you feel

"I was too drunk to remember"

Riiiight  
Flashback

"Kogome, hic truth or belch dare," said Inuyasha."Err, dare"  
"I dare you to take off your top"  
"Eep." Kogome took off her shirt, reluctantly.  
"That pink thing counts as a top"  
She took of her bra, with everyone staring at her twin Mt. Fugi sized peaks in ALL of their glory.

End flashback.

"Ok, so I enjoyed it"  
And I enjoyed making her do it hehehe  
now get out, its Kogome's turn

"Gladly"

Please r&r, and no harsh flames


	2. Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own this story. 

/Hi, this is your host, Hellfire014, here to tell the 'truth' about the Inuyasha characters. And today, we'll be testing Kagome's patence (sp?).

Kagome comes walking out in a mini-skirt, making Sesshomaru's jaw drop when she stepped out.

"HEY, THATS MY GIRL, GET UR OWN" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother.

"MAKE ME!"

The two brothers start fightingover Kagome, and Kagome just stares.

"Just what i need, another man fighting over me (sigh)"

/Hello Kagome, i like the mini-skirt  
"thanks, I'd complement you too, but i cant even see you"  
/(mutters)and its a good thing too  
"Did you say something"  
/No, now moving on, is it true that u once said yes to Miroku's infamous question to shut him up?  
"HELL NO!"  
"Yes she did, it was when Inuyasha was knocked outin Kaede's villa... what are you doing with that baseball bat Inuyasha?"

/Good luck fending off an over-protective Inuyasha, Miroku  
"Oh shi-"  
THWACK THWACK THWACK

/Ouch, so Kagome, I've heard from an anynomusbut reliablesource that when you and Sango were in the hot springs, you to started to 'experiment'.  
Kagome's face went red with embarresment "SANGO! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDENT TELL!"  
"I DIDNT, SHIPPO DID!"

"100,000,000,000chocolate bars in a pile on the floor, 100,000,000,000 chocolate bars" Shippo sang.  
"And what a lovely sight it was!" (guess who)

"You got that right" Inuyasha and his brother said in unison, making Sango and Kagome's face turn a deep crimson.  
"HEY, SHES MY BITCH, GET UR OWN!"Inuyash a screamed at his brother.  
"GO TO HELL" Fluffy retorted (A/N i loove torturing Sesshy, Kouga and Miroku)  
"FAGGOTS FIRST!" Inuyasha shoed him the way to the Pit of Hell Kikyo made.

/Now how did that get there...  
"I put it there" Kikyo answered.  
/Ah

Jakotsu went skinny dipping (shivers in fright) yelling "CANNONBAAAAHHHHHHH" and screamed to death.

"Nevermind what i said to you Fluffy, lets just contenue the show."  
"Gladly, but dont call me Fluffy"

/Sooo Kagome, tell us all about that 'happy time' you had with Hojo  
Hojo smiled  
"You slept with HIM!"  
"IT WAS A GAME OF SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN, ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED TO DO IT!"

/ok, that was another exiting episode of... this fanfic, plz r&r, and plz give me suggestions, im gonna do sango next


	3. Sango

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own this story. 

Hi, this is your host, Hellfire014, here to tell the 'truth' about the Inuyasha characters. Now here's the demonslayer we all love (especially me), Sango.

Sango walks out wearing one of Kagome's school uniforms, revealing a lot of skin.

/(drooling) what happened to your regular clothes?  
"they're in the wash"  
/will you bear my children?  
your just as bad as Miroku

/moving on, when inuyasha was wounded and unconsious, did u really stick your hand down his pants?  
"N-no"  
"SANGO! INUYASHA IS MINE!"  
"SCREW YOU" (i would say something else, but its rated 'T')  
"THATS MY JOB" (that was Inuyasha)

/SHUTUP!

everyone went quiet, so quiet, that you can hear what people are thinking  
Inuyasha: MUST...RESIST...URGE...TO...SLEEP...WITH...KAGOME  
Kagome:MUST...STOP...STARING...AT...NARAKU  
Sango: these clothes are so comfertable, i think ill wear them more often  
Miroku: -censored-  
Fluffy: (see Inuyasha)  
Edward Elric:I hope the author doesnt notice that I'm-

/GET OUTTA HERE, PIPSQUEAK!  
"---- YOU"

/ok, back to what were suppost to be doing  
/sango, how was 'the experiment'  
"do i have to say"  
everyone "you liked it!"  
sango turned red, "yea"  
/get out, I have too many images floating around in my mind

Please r&r, and no harsh flames


	4. Naraku

Hi, this is your host, Hellfire014, here to tell the 'truth' about the Inuyasha characters. Lets move on to the guy we all know and hate, Naraku!

* * *

Naraku comes out laughing evilly "Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."  
/ok then, so tell me, is Kagura a real winner ; )  
"Why else would I keep her around"  
everyone cringes except me and Naraku  
"YOU SAID YOUD NEVER TELL!" Kagura yelled  
"I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOUR SLEEPING WITH YOURSELF!" Kagome yelled, shocking everyone  
"I can't believe its not butter" Kanna said, holding up a tub of... whatever the hell that stuff is.  
"Not even I would sink so low as self-pleasure" Miroku said with a straight face.  
"Bull shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I have to listen to you screaming all night every night because of that!" (ever wonder why he's so grumpy?)  
"Tell me about it" a fat Shippo said "Thats why I usually sleep during the day"  
"And you people wonder why I go home every couple of weeks?" Kagome said, "I'll tell you right now,its not to see my family"  
/ALRIGHT, thats enough! Soooo, hows she handle?  
"Better than a dream come true."  
the group faints.  
/so Naraku, how manny piars of Kagome's underwear have you and Inuyasha been hiding?  
..."about, oh say... 520 pairs."  
"UR ALL A BUNCH OF PERVERTS!" Kagome yelled, suddenly regaining consence, then took out her Frying Pan from Hell (TM) and beat Inuyasha and Naraku to the ground, then turned on the author.  
/ok then, since our guest is KOed and Im about to be (painfully) murdered, thats all for now, plz r&r 


End file.
